


Doctor Who dolls gallery

by Madam_Violet



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cosplay, Dolls photography, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Violet/pseuds/Madam_Violet
Summary: Just a bunch of pictures I've taken of my Doctor Who dolls :3.





	1. Chapter 1

**Idris :**

On this picture her dress wasn't finished and she didn't have her boots, but I really like it and I don't have the TARDIS anymore.

 

 

 

 

**Lucy Saxon :**

Custom Monster High Spectra doll. My first custom, erasing her factory paint had been a pain and she still have a few purple marks. Ironic for a Lucy Saxon doll :,(.

 

 

**Clara Oswald:**

Custom Cleo De Nile. Her skin is a bit dark, but the face shape was just perfect for Clara.

 

 

 

**Little Oswin Dalek :**

EGGSTERMINATE EGGSTERMINATE

 

 

**Doctor Whooves :**

A pony I got from a blind bag (I almost died from fangirling ^^). His shape and color were perfect, but he had different eyes and cutie mark. I should give him a tie !

 

 

**And last but not least...**

 

**Thirteen !!!!**

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Bonus !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few bonus pictures of my dolls in cute or silly cosplays and situations.

Missy and her sensory glitter jar. You know, the one she made with Bill in my Rubbish Vault Fic Archive ;) !

 

 

 

Lucy in Wonderland !!!

Or maybe just Lucy modelling in one of her pretty lolita dresses. I want the same dress for me :,( !!!

 

 

 

In the name of Gallifrey, I will punish you !

 

 

New band mate.

 


End file.
